


alex past life

by Scarlet_jatp



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Band Cuddles, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overthinking, Self-Esteem Issues, past luke and alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_jatp/pseuds/Scarlet_jatp
Summary: Alex is having trouble letting go of the past , will it effect his relationship with willie and the band????
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Last night should of been but I ran from it so fast cause I'm an idiot who's brains been stuck in the past. Remembering what I lost more specifically who I did I wonder ho

"DUDE! Wth was that for?" I yelled at Luke. "Sorry I've been yelling your name for a few minutes now," Luke said. "Doesn't mean you had to throw a drum stick at my head," I said with with a dirty look. "Sorry are you alright," Luke with concern. (yea it only hurts a bit," I said. "that's not what I meant," Luke said while stepping closer to me. Reggie and Julie looked between them and then at each other and then walked away to their instruments. 

"What are you talking about Luke?", I said confused. "I heard you come in last night it sounded like you were crying. Did something happen with willie last night?", Luke asked with worry. "No it was nothing' let's get started stared with rehearing," I said while I start walking to my drums because I know if he looks me in the eye's he'll know I'm lying and wont let my do anything in till I tell him what's wrong.

"Alex?" he said in a whisper while grabbing my wrist lightly. and I didn't mean to but I flinched away, god I'm so stupid and weak that I cant even control my body. I looked up at Luke whos backed away and has his hands by his chest in fear that he hurt me. "please Luke can we just forget about," I said with so much desperate in my voice that I sound pathetic. Luke me I could his eyes hold so many emotions from protectiveness to worry and a bit of anger and more. "fine but we going to talk about this later, "he said softly. "ok," I replied turning around seeing Julie and Reggie who are looking are way with worry. 

but I ignored them and walked quickly to my drum so we could start with rehearsal, little did I know my horrible day was just getting started....


	2. willie thoughts and perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what willie thinks and the night before that may have trigger something in Alex memories from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add to a non-binary character to my story please let me know if I need to fix anything surrounding that character. <3

"hey Monica?" I said to the older person who's become like family to me since I died. "What's up buttercup?" they asked, " me and my friend got into something like a fight and I don't know what to do," I groaned as I flopped on the yellow chair in their room. "ohh who's this friend you speak of," they says wiggling their eyebrows at me. Leaning back when I started to say "he's; " he?" they say with a smirk and raised eyebrows. "shut up, "I say throwing a pillow at them while blushing. "ok fiine tell me what happened," they said while smiling. " okay" so I took him up by the Hollywood sign because he never saw it be for

_" I forgot It's chilly up here other ways I would of made sure you had a jacket," I say when I saw him shiver. "I'm fine, " Alex said while trying to hold back a shiver. "no you aren't you're shivering, here have my jacket, " saying as I start to take it off. "no I'm fine you'll be cold if I have," he said, "Alexander please just take it , I have a sweater on any ways," I say giving him slight puppy dog eyes cause I know he wont say no then. "fine," he say gently grabbing the jacket to put it on._

_"Whoa_ _,"Alex whispered when we finally got to the h letter of the sign and I smiled at him saying "cool right?" "yea," he said smiling. we ended up taking a bunch of photos with he's old camera be the sign. after a while we decided to just chill on the hill in front of the sign because we want to watch the stars. during that time Alex ended up laying his head on my should which made my heart skip a beat god hell be the death of me ,,,,wait I guess he'll be the second death of me. "u tired? "I asked softly instead of answering he just nodded he's head. I smiled laying a kiss on his head before laying mine on top of his head._

_After use sitting like that for a couple of minutes I suddenly heard Alex say so quietly that I barely heard him "hey willie?", "mhm?" "_ _thanks for bring me here, and I never thanked you for helping me I would of been so lost without you helping me, "he said. "of course, you know I would do anything for you," after I tell him that I heard him gasp under his breath I turned my head to asking him "you alright?". but he just keep looking back at the sign from where we were sitting so I squeezed his hand in an attempted to get his attention. he looks at me while starting to say "ye.." but he stops to look back at it again and then back at me and finish "..yea I just I have to go I'm so sorry," he says as he's lets go of my hand and then he's gone._

"I tried to text him this morning to see if he's alright but he didn't answer , do you have any ideas of what I should do?" I asked Monica. " I can't tell you exactly what's going on in is head but you should go to his place and talk to him," they said to me. " are you sure what if it's something I did, what if he realized he doesn't like me" "Hey take a breath, ok I cant promise you that it's not that but if it is that ten its his lost cause hell be miss out on an amazing kid she said interrupting me. (what you think that's what he left?" i said with panic in my voice. "no I don't think that's way he left, I think its probably something to do with his past. you remember how you were when you first meet me right?'' they said with a smirked. " ok ill go see him then, should I bring anything for him?" I asked. "does he like flowers?" they said. I shook my head yes " then I have the perfect thing" they said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you'll are having a great day! I'm kinda of proud of this chapter so far  
> also just to let yall that I'll be add some more to this chapter when I wake up cause I have to go to bed since it 5am here.. opps so come back around 10 pm  
> next chapter will be sad and fluff


	3. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willie and alex talk and and cuddles happens. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter also sorry for any mistakes i had to write this on my phone instead of my computer cause I'm in the car.
> 
> But anyways i hope you like it and happy reading.💛

As i walked up to Alex's place i heard "meant to leave unsaid emily" the song finish as i walk up to the door of the shed. I light as i see the band with smile on their face because the last time i saw them all was before they where free from Caleb. And all i could see on their faces were fear and stress and honestly i never want to see any of them like that again because they don't deserve it. But my smile fell when i saw Alex's face he looks like he's about to breakdown in tears any second.

That's luke saw me and gave me a look that says i swear you i make u suffer and honestly it sent chills down my back... "Someone a bit protective" i mumbled so no one could hear me. Luke turned to alex who looked up at me and his eye's widen a bit as he got up to come off reggie grabbed his arm asking quietly " will you be alright?" Alex nodded his head with a soft " yea, i promise." Reggie gave he a small smile before letting go of he. Alex walked up to me asking confused " what are you doing here?" And that hurts me a bit not going to lie " because i wanted to know if you were alright" i said looking at him with worry. He look up at me saying " you were worried about me, why?" I cupped his face in my hands and said with a super gentle voice " because i care about love, please tell me wants be bothering you so much," i plend. " I umm I've been thinkg about my family alot lately but at the sign last night all i could think of was how i promised my little sister that i would take here they one say. And i just realized i missed so much of her life and i wasn't there for her when she need me the most. I just miss her so much but im terrified she's forgotten about me that's why i haven't visited her yet... I'm sorry." He said with tears in his eye's then he moved from my hands and stared at his feet. " hey you have nothing to be sorry about Alexander. Can i touch you?" I asked he nodded his head yes. So i then pulled him in to a hug and kissed his head and whisper " it's okay i got you, i love you" again and again when he started to sob..

When he stopped crying i keeped hugging him and i userd his bandmates over to join in it. Reggie and julie run over like their like depended on it before gently wrapping their arms around us with one of them hugging us from the side. After a minute luke made his why over wrapping both his arms around Alex's waist from the back before bearing his face into the back of his neck. Which cause alex to melt under the hug, those two totally have a past together. I smiled and kissed Alex's forehead before bearing my face in his hair and i felt alex smile.

We ended up staying like that for a while intill we moved to the couch to cuddle and putting on inside out which recently became alex new favorite movie after julie showed the band it. With me on one side of alex with his leg on my lap and Alex's head on reggie shoulder and luke next to reggie and julie some how ended up sitting with her head laying on luke chest with her legs on reggies and hold one of Alex's hands while i hold the other one. And luke had one arm wrapped around Julie's waist to keep her from falling and the arm on the back of the couch with his hand in Alex's hair.

They ended up all falling asleep like that by the time the end of the movie the only difference was Alex's has an around willie waist as willie cuddle into his chest and lukes hand in Willie's hair instead of Alex's. And had one arm around alex and willie pulling the closer and his other around luke to pull him and julie closer as his head rest on luke should holding on to one of julies hands.

Ray ended finding them like that an hour after the fell asleep as he came to tell the boys goodnight and julie that it was time for bed. He was confused who the boy by alex was but didn't waking them to find out because them all look so peaceful and happy. He went and grabbed some blankets and and covered them up and he saw alex eye's red when cover him up it worried him alot and he just wanted to hug that boy ask what's wrong because god knows that boy probably needs it alot. But he'll wait intill morning to do so so pushing a that aside he kissed julie and alex on the head before leave not worrying about setting alarm on her phone for morning cause it's Sunday tomorrow so she didn't have any school.

That ended up being the best sleep the band and willie have ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would y'all want me to continue this story?
> 
> As for now though the end , let me know if you liked this. Sorry if it was bad it is my first fan faction I've ever wrote after all.
> 
> I hope yall liked it and leave suggestions for want you think i should write next.   
> Byyyyeee!!!💛🎈

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first at a fandom fanfic soo let me know what you think, also sorry for my grammar mistakes it's late here.lol
> 
> p.s. there could be some slow update sometimes cause of my job:)


End file.
